


Kissing Eve

by wibblywobblybowtie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, i love them, these two are such gay disasters, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblybowtie/pseuds/wibblywobblybowtie
Summary: AU of the scene where Villanelle performs the accents she can do from 2x06, because that scene was veryyy gay.(Not really smut though because idk how to write that, but there is fluff and flirting and stuff)





	Kissing Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaaa  
> I'm currently extremely obsessed with Killing Eve, so I couldn't not write a short fic. Hope you like it!

‘What do you want?’ Villanelle asked Eve. Eve had just come in to ask for Villanelle’s help again, and despite knowing that she’d be bored, Villanelle didn’t want Eve to get anyone else, so she accepted. And she wasn’t going to let Eve just walk away. Eve had to be thinking about this for the next couple of weeks.

‘Gap year tragedy, who fell in love with her coke dealer.’ Villanelle started in a British accent, walking in a circle around Eve. Switching to an Australian one she added:  
‘A suncream heiress from Sydney who has her own, like, super successful bikini brand.’

Eve had fallen completely silent. Villanelle had noticed Eve’s gaze had gone from slightly incredulous to full admiration, a full on stare that could almost only be described as the heart eye emoji.

‘No?’ Villanelle went on, now standing still in front of Eve again, whilst holding intense eye contact. ‘Oh, I know.’  
She switched to an American accent: ‘She’s just arrived from New York after one too many nights on the wrong side of the bridge. And she has a really, really, really annoying accent.’  
That got Eve to talk: ‘I like her accent’ she replied with a grin.

Villanelle rolled her eyes. ‘Come on, that one's not exciting. Let me try one more.’

‘Okay, go ahead.’

Villanelle stepped a little closer to Eve, standing far enough that she could still move, but close enough that she could hear Eve’s breath hitch.

With her own accent Villanelle started: ‘She’s easily bored, and quite an impressive criminal record. Her girlfriend stabbed her once, but that girlfriend _still_ won’t admit her feelings.’  
She pauses for a second, stepping even closer to Eve. Eve stayed where she was, not moving except for the raising of her head to look Villanelle in the eyes.  
‘And now they do hang out occasionally, but…’

Eve couldn’t take it anymore. She’d known she’d had a crush on the assassin right from the beginning, but didn’t think she should act on it. She couldn’t keep it up much longer, with this _amazing_ show of talent combined with all the flirting Villanelle had been doing. She was just so _damn beautiful_. So, without overthinking it, Eve went for it, and put her lips against Villanelle’s.

That first millisecond was gentle, as Villanelle was slightly taken aback and Eve was slowly getting to know the assassins soft lips. The moment Villanelle regained some of her control however, things didn’t go that gently anymore.  
‘Fucking finally’ she mumbled between the kissing.  
She spun Eve around half a circle, and started pushing her towards the bed, until they both tumbled over.  
Eve, almost frantically, moved back towards the board of the bed.

‘Are you afraid or turned on?’ Villanelle asked her, crawling in her direction.

Eve didn’t say anything, but answered by quickly and surprisingly efficiently removing Villanelle’s jacket and top.

\---------------------------

A little while later they are both laying next to each other, still catching their breath.

‘You didn’t stab me this time.’ Villanelle said.

Eve laughed. ‘And you didn’t even threaten to kill me’

‘Not yet.’ Villanelle joked flirtatiously, kissing Eve softly. ‘Shouldn’t you be getting back to work?’

‘I guess we should get going, yes. And, you’re coming to my house tonight. We are watching a movie. Together.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Would love to hear some feedback so I can improve, and feel free to comment recommendations/prompts for new fics :)


End file.
